


Longtemps

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Sparrow/Norrington</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longtemps

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Longtemps, James a erré dans les rues malfamées de Tortuga, côtoyant les mécréants qu'il s'était autrefois fait un plaisir de chasser. Longtemps, il a noyé ses regrets dans le rhum et la débauche, allant même jusqu'à se laisser entraîner par Jack Sparrow lui-même, qui se faisait un plaisir de profiter du retournement de situation. Ironie amère, chaque fois qu'il retrouvait la cabine du pirate.

La vue d'Elisabeth l'a rappelé à lui, et il a tenté de changer son sort... emmenant avec lui son passé récent, l'odeur de rhum sur sa chemise, le souvenir des mains de Jack sur sa peau.  



End file.
